


Making Things Right

by Briar0942



Category: Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar0942/pseuds/Briar0942
Summary: Loki goes back to Midgard and says a proper goodbye to Theo Bell.AKA self-indulgent fix-it fic because this book hurt me and I wanted more fluff.
Relationships: Theo Bell/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Making Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like two hours and its been like two weeks since ive read this book so if theo and loki are kind of out of character i apologize but i hope someone enjoys it anyway

The day after Loki returned to Asgard, part of his mind kept returning to Theodore Bell, of all people. But he was just a human, Loki reminded himself. Just an insignificant human who he wouldn’t even remember in a week. 

Nope. 

A week later, he was still thinking about Theo. The mortal wouldn’t leave his head. 

Whatever. It’d be fine, it’d be fine. He did get to be fairly close to the man, no wonder he can’t stop thinking about him, Loki assured himself. Give it a month, and Theo will just be a part of an unpleasant time on earth. 

A month later, Loki found himself standing in front of Theo’s apartment door. He didn’t even know if Theo still lived there, but he had to chance it. He couldn’t leave things the way they’d been. Not when he could still see Theo’s disappointed face every time he closed his eyes. He had to try. 

Loki gripped his umbrella handle in one hand and knocked with the other. He heard shuffling behind the door and a moment later the door opened. Theo stood there in front of him, looking surprised but unimpressed. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slam the door in your face right now.”

Ah, yes, that was the Theo Bell he knew and—

Nope, nope. Just the Theo that he knew. 

“I’m sorry,” Loki said. Theo’s eyes narrowed. 

“You’re sorry.”

Loki nodded, gaze on the floor. “I am. I lied to you. Betrayed you.”

“Used me,” Theo added, crossing his arms. Loki looked up at him, eyes flicking across his face. There was a light in Theo’s eyes that hadn’t been there a moment ago. 

“Yeah, used you. You gave me hospitality, a friend. And in return, I didn’t stop Amora from killing Mrs. S and I lied to you so you would help me,” Loki admitted. “I left you but...this is going to sound ridiculous, but I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

Theo’s lips quirked into a small smile. “I’m pretty unforgettable.” He moved out of the way and let Loki into the small apartment. “So, you really came here to apologize, huh? The great Loki, god of mischief, son of Odin, blah blah blah, came to apologize to a lowly mortal like me that he never cared about?” 

Loki closed the door behind him. “I don’t remember saying I never cared about you. In fact, me standing here apologizing proves that I do.”

“Oh, does it now? Because I’ve been under the impression that apologizing to people you’ve wronged just makes you a decent person. Especially when you told them you were going to take them to a better world and then don’t,” Theo added, bitterness in his voice. 

There it was. “You didn’t look too surprised,” Loki commented cautiously. 

“I wasn’t. But I had hope anyway.” Loki looked away again. He was used to feeling shame, but not like this. He’d never felt so bad about lying before. “Just—tell me one thing.” Loki turned back, wary of what he was going to ask. Now Theo wouldn’t look at him, leaning against his wall. “You know how I feel about you. I never found out how you feel about me. Or at least, felt about me.”

Loki took a few steps closer. “Theo,” he said softly. The mortal hesitantly looked over. Loki closed the space between them and gave him a soft kiss. “That is how I feel about you,” he murmured, pulling away. He didn’t get far before Theo grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him back into another kiss. Loki responded in kind, umbrella dropping to the ground forgotten, wrapping an arm around Theo and the other going into his hair. Theo sighed into his mouth, tugging him closer. 

“Bed,” Theo muttered. “Bed, bed, bed.” Loki didn’t hold back his smile, brushing his thumb across Theo’s cheek. 

“Oh? Did you want to sleep?” He teased, earning a glare. 

“You know exactly what I want to do,” Theo replied. 

Loki took a few steps back and sat down on the mattress, tugging Theo into his lap. “Of course I do; I want it too.” Theo’s eyes seemed to get brighter. He kissed Loki with more strength this time, hands roaming over clothes now that he didn’t have to balance on the wall. 

Hours later, they laid together on Theo’s mattress. “You’re still gonna go back without me, huh?” Theo murmured, fingers tracing patterns onto Loki’s chest. 

Loki turned his head and nodded. “I have to. I should probably leave soon.”

“Can’t even stay the night?” Theo asked, shifting closer. 

Loki hesitated. “Theo…”

“If you have to leave forever—well, forever for me—at least spend the night and leave in the morning. At least give me this,” Theo pleaded. 

Loki was certain he’d never broken down so fast. He gave Theo a small smile and kissed him again. “Just tonight. Then I think it’s best if I don’t come back here.”

Theo’s smile turned sad, but he nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably best,” he agreed. “But I swear to god if you forget about me I will haunt you for the rest of your very long life.”

Loki breathed out a laugh. “I’d expect nothing less, not that I could ever forget you.”

The mortal shifted, resting his head on Loki’s chest and closing his eyes. “You better not leave without saying goodbye. Then I really will haunt you.” Loki laughed again. 

“I won’t,” he promised. “Goodnight, Theo.”

“G’night, Loki. I’m glad you came back, even if it was just for a night. Even if you’ve doomed me to never be satisfied by a mortal man,” Theo sighed, overdramatic. 

Loki rolled his eyes, fingers slipping through Theo’s curls again. “It wasn’t that good.”

“No, not quite. But it was good.”

“It was,” Loki agreed, closing his eyes and holding Theo close. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep. 

In the morning, Theo was surprised to find Loki still laying next to him. “You-you didn’t leave in the middle of the night.”

Loki propped himself up on his elbows as Theo sat up. “Surprised?”

“Yeah, actually. You’ve broken all of your promises, I think, except that one.”

“First time for everything?” Theo smiled and shook his head slightly. “But I really should go now.” Theo nodded. 

“I know.”

Loki got up and pulled his clothes back on and stretched. He pulled Theo to his feet, letting the mortal pull him into a tight hug. “I love you,” Theo whispered as he pulled away a minute later. 

Loki’s expression softened, warmth spreading through him. “Theo, I—”

“I know, you don’t have to say it. In fact, it’s probably better that you don’t. I might not let you leave,” Theo replied, attempting a joke. 

A sad smile appeared on Loki’s face. “Goodbye, Theodore Bell. Thank you. For everything.”

“Alright, get out of here you giant sap,” Theo said, but Loki could see the sadness in his eyes. “I’ll haunt you when I die, so be on the lookout for my ghost,” Theo warned. 

“I won’t forget about you,” Loki swore. 

“Me neither. Now go. Stop making this harder,” Theo said. Loki nodded and left, refusing to look back. 

—

He was dying, he knew he was. He couldn’t breathe, but he couldn’t let Thor die, too. Thor had to stop Thanos. And maybe this sacrifice would make up for some of the bad things he’d done. 

He saw spots, still struggling to breathe. 

Finally, finally, everything went dark. 

—

It felt like he was falling for a long time, but when Loki opened his eyes he was in a giant white...space. It wasn’t a room, seemingly stretching on forever, but there was a door. And in front of the door—

If Loki was still breathing, his breath would’ve caught in his throat. “Theo,” he breathed. “You—you’re—”

Theo smiled and walked over. “Hey there, god of mischief. Took you long enough to join me, though I was prepared to wait a long longer. Expected to wait a lot—oh. Okay. This is nice,” Theo finished, letting Loki tug him into a tight hug. 

“I don’t remember seeing your ghost anywhere, you liar,” Loki mumbled, face pressed into Theo’s shoulder. 

Theo laughed and held him tighter. “Oh, I was there. You just didn’t look hard enough, clearly,” he joked. 

They hugged in silence for a few minutes, before Loki pulled away just enough to get a good look at Theo’s face. “I love you. So much. There have been others, but none of them even came close—”

Theo cut him off with a hard kiss.

“Maybe we should start finishing our sentences,” Loki muttered after they broke apart. 

Theo’s answering grin could’ve lit the world several times over. “Maybe. Come on, let’s go home.”

“Home?”

Theo nodded and pulled away from Loki, but not letting go of his hand. “Home,” he confirmed. 

Something settled in Loki. Home. With Theo. “Home sounds good,” he decided. “Anywhere with you sounds good.”

Theo smiled again. 

The world might not be okay, but Loki had Theo back, and really, not much else mattered.


End file.
